


Rude

by Princex_N



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autistic Chirrut, Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: In the times where the streets get overwhelming, Chirrut and Baze have a system worked out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a bit about this concept in [this post](http://princex-n.tumblr.com/post/156552001093/princex-n-autistic-cassian-with-hyperempathy), but wanted to write a fic about it too

"Just come here."

Baze lets out an incredibly put-upon sigh that Chirrut elects not to hear. "We have other things to be doing." 

Chirrut dismisses this with a vague hand flap, setting his staff off to the side. "We do not," he says, "It can wait. Come here." Baze doesn't move. Chirrut raises his eyebrows, "It's rude to make your husband beg." 

Chirrut can almost  _hear_ Baze rolling his eyes, but he moves regardless. "It's rude to make your husband sit in the dirt," Baze grumbles, but he doesn't hesitate before lowering himself to the ground in front of Chirrut's usual perch with a low grunt. 

Chirrut's hands immediately go for Baze's hair, combing through the dusty and knotted strands with careful fingers. The streets are loud, but it's not time to head home yet; he needs something else to focus on, and what better distraction than his husband? Baze sits obligingly as Chirrut rocks back and forth, mapping out and separating locks of hair with steady hands. 

"This is why no one takes us seriously anymore," Baze says, and Chirrut bites back a smirk.

"Nonsense. You look the most threatening after I've braided your hair." 

Baze hums, "I don't think I trust  _you_ to tell me how I look." 

"The rudest of all," Chirrut nudges Baze in the back with his knee, hard enough to be a reprimand but gentle enough to not hurt, "Not trusting your husband's judgement."

Chirrut can barely hear Baze's chuckle over the noise of the streets, but he can feel it through the contact between his legs and Baze's back. He smiles faintly, checking to make sure that Baze's hair has been separated correctly before starting to braid, focusing on the feeling of the strands beneath his fingers and losing himself a bit in the sensation. 

When he's finished, he brushes his fingers over the completely braid to get a feel for how it looks. "What do you think?"

There's no pause for thought before Baze shakes his head, "Do it again." 

Chirrut grins, " _Rude_ ," he says firmly, but he bends over to press a firm kiss to the top of Baze's head before teasing out the braid, and starting the process all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like physically incapable of shutting up about this movie; it was so goddamn good. I've got a lot in the works for this movie and I'm hoping to actually finish some of it soon.   
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
